A Dark Hunter Rises
by lazystar
Summary: The most feared shock trooper arrives on earth with his team and is on the hunt for the Autobots will the Autobots and their new friends survive the most feared shock trooper and his team as well powerful Seeker will be joining the hunt for the Autobots. Will the Autobots survive or will they parish.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own anything all Characters belong to Hasbro

Orn = 13 days

* * *

On dark stormy night the deceptions warship Nemesis fly through the sky on the loading dock a space bridge open the vehicon turn there attention to the portal. "Identify yourself or be terminated!" a vehicon yelled aiming his weapon toured the space bridge. An evil laugh ecos through area "terminate me? That a laugh none of you can even get close to me and live" a black and white with little bit of purple Decepticon walk through the portal. "Commander Barricade sir! Welcome to the Nemesis we didn't know you be coming" a vehicon said as all the vehicon in the area saluted him. "Now which that dares to try to terminate me?" Barricade study every vehicon in the loading dock as his team walk through the portal. "That would me commander sorry commander" vehicon stood still trebling in fear. "Designation" Barricade bark at him enjoy watch the vehicon in fear. "Connor sir please don't kill me" Connor said offline his optics waiting for the end after waiting of nothing happen he online his optics. "Connor huh? Lucky Lord Megatron is waiting for me" Barricade push Connor to the wall with him and his team walk past the vehicon's. As Barricade drew closer to the Nemesis control room "Barricade heard about Starscream? Lord Megatron didn't let back in the decepticon rank?" Motorhead ask. "What give you the idea that I know this?" Barricade glance back to Motorhead. "Skywarp is courting you I figure you know and you always with for a Orn can't always you know most of talk some time" Motorhead bump into Ground Hog "should of keep your vow chords offline" Ground Hog shaking his hem knowing this isn't going to end well. "Motorhead" Barricade said angry "Skywarp and I do IS NONE OF YOUR FRAGGING BUSINESS!" he storm over to Motorhead "If I hear another peep come out of your vow chords about me and Skywarp or that traitor Starscream your going to get a ticket to see Knockout got it" Barricade bearing his teeth at him and with that they continue there way to the control room. As they made it to the control room there was a loud crash fallowed by a loud scream. They activate the door and the saw Megatron holding Starscream by the neck cables. "Aw good finally something can go right for once" Megatron drop Starscream. "Lord Megatron me and my team have arrived as requested" Barricade and his team bowed to Megatron. "You called them! We don't need them the-" Starscream object was intruded by Soundwave smack him be hide the head. "You have failed over and over again and you lost the apex armor to a human youngling!" Megatron roared in anger as Starscream coward in fear. "Barricade I want you and your team to track down the Autobots new base and report back" Megatron on stud in front of Barricade. "As you commanded it will be done Lord Megatron" Barricade said and with that Barricade and his team went on the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2 kids are borde and want fun

I don't own anything Hasbro own transformers

I keep Ground Hog, Roller Force, Motorhead the same color as the G1

* * *

The Autobots new base Miko, Jack, and Raft where star crazy and bored out there mind ever since their home town was destroyed they haven't left the base at all besides sneaking out to join the Autobots on mission. "arrggg" Miko lean back bored out her mind "I'm so bored". Jack turn his attention to Miko "We know your bored Miko we all bored" Raft playing game on his laptop just then June walking in with Fowler notice the kids are sad and very bored and Fowler notice the same thing "hey I know something you kids can do" Fowler got an idea and look around the room for an autobot "Bee!" Fowler wave his arms to get Bumblebee attention as walking by. "Bumblebee how happen you take the kids to a local consort/fair/car show" Fowler said as the kids perk up "Consort/fair/car show awesome" they said but they got interrupted by Ultra Magnus "negative it to high of reeks the decepticons finding where we are" Ultra Magnus. "beep bep beep" Bumblebee try to explain to Ultra Magnus that it important for human younglings to be social. "the kids need to be social they need to get out for awhile they are ready star crazy for be coup up at the base I should know I'm a nurse " June pointing at the kids as Ultra Magnus look at the children they have the sad face on their face's. "Alright but one contusion" Ultra Magnus said give in "what the kids ask" "If Bumblebee detect anything I'm mean anything even if it nothing Bumblebee get you all back to base is that a deal?" Ultra Magnus place his data pod on Ratchet table. "YES" with that Bumblebee transformered kid's hop in and speed off.

* * *

Else where Barricade and his team where on the streets hunting. Ground Hog transforms into a dark purple with black flames a tricked-out Dodge Charger with purple light head for their round view back with the team. Ground Hog didn't have to wait that long for one of his teammates returned a yellow Chevrolet Corvette with golden pin strips on the side's of the car "Hey Ground Hog not bad what you think about my chose awesome right?" Motorhead rub his engine. "wow very yellow" Ground Hog said with that another teammate arrived a red Dodge Viper pulled up "very red Roller Force it suit you" Motorhead said "not bad yourself Motorhead" Roller Force said look around for their Leader Barricade "Barricade hasn't shown up" Roller Force ask just then a siren with flashing lights came up be hidden a Saleen mustang police car "you pick a human cop car?" Ground Hog look at his leader "It better for me keep you guy form getting caught and I can get these fleshing to do some work for me and angst autobot" Barricade looking over his team chose "let get hunting" Barricade said as he did a 360 speed of with the others close behind.

* * *

**Author notes**

will Bumblebee be able to keep the kids safe or they be in trouble. Leave feed back plz


End file.
